


night.

by Lo Turner-Kane (doujinbag)



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/Lo%20Turner-Kane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small thing of little drabbles about nighttime with the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	night.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siamesefightingfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siamesefightingfish/gifts).



> YOOOoooooo...... I started shipping mattlex I mean what
> 
> Don't worry PV readers, I still definitely ship milex. I... don't know when I'm updating though... imsosorry
> 
> Anyways here's this. Taken from a thing I was talking about with my friend [Zach.](http://florakinesis.tumblr.com) ye.

They both enjoy quiet nights in, with no noise in the room but the occasional flick of Matt's lighter and the chirping crickets outside. No talking, no music, no telly, simply blissful silence between them as they smoke until long after the sun sets.

Similar in habit are the other sorts of solemn nights where they don't have sex, barely even kiss; they simply move to the bedroom solely to sleep and enjoy one another's body heat in the least sexual of ways. On these nights, Alex watches the moon and gives in to sleep's heavy hold as Matt lulls him there.

Lighthearted nights are also quite common in their flat. These are the late evenings where, after they've eaten dinner and Chinese takeout boxes are strung across the dining room table, Alex sits on the kitchen countertop and laughs louder than any other noise in in the room. Matt can't find the honey to stir into his tea despite the fact it's right in front of his face. Alex decides to keep his mouth shut and lets Matt figure it out for himself.

These are quite a contrast to the loud, anxious nights full of drinking and parties that Alex hates. He goes anyways because he knows how much Matt thrives on them. By the time they get home, Alex is still shaking because _oh my god, Matt, that guy tried to touch me. He tried to touch me like you do but he's not you and it was terrible terrible terrible..._ And Matt just lets Alex rest his head on his chest and quietly hums him to sleep, apologetic for dragging him out yet again. He makes sure to never pull Alex to another terrible party again.

However, even that might be better than the red, angry nights where they say things they regret and throw plates against the kitchen wall and scream so loud that it's a miracle the neighbours don't call the police. Yet in the end, it's still okay because _no,_ Matt really didn't cheat on Alex and he truly loves him with all his heart. They fall asleep kissing each other's tears away.

There are also beautiful electric nights where Alex dances around their bedroom just for Matt, his hips swaying back and forth to the beat of some obnoxious hip-hop song. Matt doesn't mind because the beat is nice and Alex's hips are even nicer. Of course, they end the day with mind-blowing, stomach-clenching, teeth-gritting, moan-producing sex.

They're both most relaxed on casual nights where Alex rests his head on Matt's shoulder while watching reruns of some poorly made crime show. Matt just looks so _into_ it but Alex can't help himself but to kiss at his neck. (It's not _his_ fault Matt leaves his shirt mostly unbuttoned.) It typically never goes any further than that, but when it does, Alex grins like he's the luckiest man on Earth.

Alex can't forget the sweet, sweet nights where he throws his head back and laughs at something Matt says, because on one particular night, Matt takes the chance then and there to drop to one knee. He asks Alex to marry him with glowing eyes and a shimmering diamond ring in a small black box, and words can't even describe how long it takes before Alex finally stops crying.

Matt's favourites are the rainy nights where he kisses the wedding ring on Alex's finger as they make love on the settee. They both listen to the storm unfold outside, but Matt focuses on Alex's quiet gasps and whines more than anything.

The tiring nights where they stay up until dawn are the ones that seem to be happening most often these days. They try everything to get their daughter to fall asleep, and yet, her poor little ten-month-old mouth can't stop rattling the whole room with her shrieks. And Alex cries too, he holds her in her arms and kisses her head and just begs, _oh god, Emma baby, please sleep. Please stop crying, just take your bottle please... Matt I can't do this, I'm a horrible father, I'm not good at this like you are_ but Matt lets Alex fall asleep as he finishes getting their daughter to bed.

With all that happens during the nighttime, it's almost hard to remember all the events that also happen during the day as well.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://spookymileskane.tumblr.com) / [instagram](http://instagr.am/and.a.smile)


End file.
